Le diable avait les yeux verts
by booz
Summary: Harry pense être heureux. Ce n'est pas l'avis de ses enfants. Aidés par deux portraits caractériels, un ange aux yeux rusés, des jumeaux maléfiques et guidés par un démon aux yeux verts, ils vont décider de lui ouvrir les yeux. et si même Ginny s'en mêle!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Bon je sais je sais, j'ai Un P'tit coin d'paradis qui n'avance pas mais j'essayerai de poster le chapitre 7 d'ici la fin des vacances. Que voulez vous je suis en manque d'inspiration pour l'écrire.

Mais pour me rattraper je vous offre cette fic, parce qu'il faut bien se rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pour ce qui est de la longueur de celle-ci je ne peux rien vous promettre, je suis du genre à rallonger mes fics indéfiniment.

C'est le versant plus joyeux d'une autre fic que je prévois pour dans quelques temps et qui traitera de la même période post-poudlardienne.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

.

**Paring** : Hary/Draco

.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites.

.

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

**.**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le diable avait les yeux verts**

Cela avait commencé peu de temps après la fin de la deuxième année d'Albus.

Ce jour-là, lorsque mon fils sortit du train avec le regard légèrement fuyant, les épaules imperceptiblement voutées et les doigts tiraillant sans cesse un fil qui pendait sur le bord de sa cape, j'aurais du comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, mais je crois que mon esprit était trop préoccupé par ma dernière dispute avec Ginny pour percevoir les signes que le destin place sur notre route pour nous avertir des changements à venir.

Alors, lorsqu'il vint à ma rencontre, m'embrassant en me disant combien je lui avais manqué, je n'ai pu remarquer ses yeux qui refusaient de croiser les miens comme à chaque fois qu'il est gêné, pas plus que je ne vis le regard amusé de James qui venait d'arriver derrière lui en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Lily qui se tenait à mes cotés.

En un mot comme en cent j'avais la tête ailleurs lorsque le plus jeune de mes fils me demanda de sa voix douce et paisible – tout en m'étreignant de cette manière qui lui était propre et qui semblait dire « mon Papa c'est le meilleur de tous les papas ! » – si j'acceptais qu'un de ses amis vienne à la maison une semaine durant les vacances d'été.

A ce moment, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que James nous avait déjà demandé la même chose et que nous avions donné notre accord pour que Louis, son meilleur ami, vienne passer la troisième semaine de juillet chez nous, alors je me suis empressé de donner mon accord à Albus, ne voyant aucun mal a ce que mon si adorable fils invite un camarade durant les vacances. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai baissé mon regard vers Albus imaginant déjà le sien posé sur moi, ses grands yeux verts remplis de gratitude et sa petite bouille d'ange resplendissant de joie que je fus brutalement tiré de mes pensées.

Mon fils était loin du bambin de 7 ans que je m'étais imaginé lorsqu'il était venu à ma rencontre pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Tout d'abord je n'eus pas à trop baisser les yeux, Al avait pris deux bons centimètres depuis les vacances de Noël et ses cheveux, lorsqu'il m'étreignait chatouillaient allégrement mon nez. Je suis plutôt petit par nature, je m'y suis fait depuis longtemps mais voir Albus grandir au point de rattraper son ainé me faisait un drôle de choc.

C'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'il faudrait me faire à l'idée qu'avant d'attendre sa majorité, mon fils serait plus grand que moi.

De tous les descendants Weasley, Albus semblait être le seul à posséder ce que l'on appelle le gène Charlie Weasley ; à savoir celui qui permet d'être aussi grand que bien bâtît et cela faisait rire son oncle qui répétait sans cesse avoir trouvé en Albus le fils spirituel qu'il cherchait depuis des années.

Une fois cette surprise passée j'allais lui sourire et lui faire remarquer sa poussée de croissance comme le bon père lorsque mon regard croisa ses yeux presque identiques aux miens si ce n'était cette étincelle rusée et malicieuse qui rendait le vert des siens plus intense peut être.

Je devais réellement être absorbé dans mes pensées pour avoir oublié pendant cet instant que mon fils faisait depuis deux ans déjà la fierté de sa maison mais aussi des **deux** portraits dont il tirait le nom.

Bien sur je m'étais attendu au long discours de Dumbledore sur l'entente entre les maisons et l'opportunité de voir cette entente se solidifier grâce à mon fils. J'étais sincère ce matin de septembre en disant à Albus que ce n'était absolument pas grave s'il allait à Serpentard, que cette maison n'était pas la demeure de traitres ou de dégénérés assoiffés de pouvoir et de sang. Je le pense encore.

Serpentard à gagner un excellent élève le jour où le Choixpeau à envoyé Al dans la maison des verts et argents. Le seul petit bémol, provient de ma conscience griffondoresque qui se réveille de temps à autres et me murmure que je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire ce sermon à Albus ce jour là, parce que la tolérance c'est bien beau mais donner à la maison ennemie le pion qui lui permet de souffler la victoire aux Griffondors était un brin trop laxiste.

Jusqu'à ce jour de juin l'année précédente j'étais fier de mon fils – je le suis toujours – seulement c'est le sourire moqueur de Snape à chaque fois que mes yeux croisent ceux de son portrait qui m'agace plus que tout. Déjà que de son vivant ses remarques étaient parfaitement irritantes, maintenant qu'il est mort c'est encore pire !

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de la veille du retour des enfants pour les vacances d'été. Le soir, alors que je finissais d'emplir un dossier pour Kingsley, Severus Snape est apparut dans le cadre de son tableau qui fait face à mon bureau et m' a annoncé d'un air nonchalant mais un brin railleur que les excellentes notes de mon fils avaient permis à la maison dont il avait été le directeur de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons au nez de ces bons à rien de Griffondors, et qu'il voulait me l'annoncer en personne pour me dire à quel point mon fils faisait honneur à sa maison ajoutant que ce gamin avait un réel potentiel et que son seul défaut venait de son nom de famille.

Mais même après cet épisode, je n'avais jamais vu mon fils comme un Serpentard en puissance. Pour moi il était simplement Albus ; Al, le petit garçon aux grands yeux verts, un peu timide et rêveur, qui aimait passer des heures à écouter Luna parler de créatures plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Un petit garçon désireux d'apprendre le plus de choses sur tout ce qui l'entoure.

J'avais laissé de côté ses regards sérieux et calculateurs lorsqu'il jouait avec Ron aux échecs, ainsi que la passion avec laquelle il plongeait dans les livres de potions ou dans les récits de batailles moldues, et plus important encore, j'avais oublié qu'il était le seul de mes enfants à passer des heures à discuter avec les deux anciens directeurs, qui, soyons honnêtes, sont les deux plus grand manipulateurs que j'ai jamais connu.

Revenant à la réalité et donc au quai 9 ¾ sur lequel j'avais laissé mon corps, je vis enfin James qui s'était arrêté aux cotés de son petit frère et me souriait d'un air qui disait clairement « bien fait pour toi ».

A ma gauche j'entendis Lily qui se retenait de rire.

J'aime mes enfants plus que tout et Merlin sait tout ce que je serai capable de faire pour eux, mais parfois leur complicité et un peu malvenue et là j'avais nettement l'impression d'être le dindon d'une farce dont je ne percevais pas les enjeux.

J'avais oublié trop de choses qui n'étaient malheureusement pas sorties de la tête de mes deux autres enfants.

Bien sur que James sait parfaitement que son frère compte inviter, et certainement que Lily, elle, se souvient du nom qui revient sans cesse dans les lettres d'Al depuis un an et demi. Ils se rappellent de la tristesse de leur frère lorsque, l'année dernière il n'avait pas pu rendre visite à son ami parce qu'il devait passer le mois d'août avec leurs cousins chez leur oncle Charlie.

Tout me revint lorsque mon fils leva ses yeux vers moi et que je me noyai un instant dans ses deux iris verts emplis de défi et de supplication.

Bien sûr, Albus a atterrit à Serpentard, et bien sûr il a su se montrer l'égal de son père en ne faisant rien comme tout le monde.

En rentrant à Serpentard il avait outrepassé une de ces règles implicites ; un Potter-Weasley dans la maison des Malfoy c'était quelque chose de presque anormal. Mais Albus ne s'en était pas formalisé, il a continué à parler avec ses cousins et son frère tout en se rapprochant de ses camarades Serpentards.

Oui Albus était un enfant qui se fichait des lois tacites qui régentaient la population étudiante de Poudlard, et il aimait à les enfreindre sans le vouloir et cela dès son premier contact avec l'école de sorcellerie.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_En revenant des toilettes il fut projeté par un cahot du train dans un compartiment où se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux étrangement blonds entouré par deux jumeaux au teint caramel et aux curieux yeux bleus entrains de jouer calmement aux échecs. _

_L'atmosphère était tellement calme et paisible et si différente de celle du compartiment qu'il venait de quitté qu'il eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. _

_- Euh . . . Désolé c'est à cause de la secousse je ne voulais …_

_- Pas la peine de t'excuser, déclara l'un des jumeaux d'une voix étrangement grave._

_- Ça arrive à tout le monde. _

_Les garçons se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Albus ne tende la main._

_- Albus Severus Potter, mais tout le monde m'appel Al._

_- Moi c'est Gabriel Nott-Zabini et voici mon frère Arwed._

_- Enchanté Al._

_Les deux métisses tendirent tour à tour leur main vers le garçon aux yeux verts avant de se tourner avec un sourire espiègle vers le troisième occupant du compartiment._

_- Je ne suis pas tout le monde Potter !_

_Albus avait des centaines de raisons de tourner le dos à ce garçon qui commençait déjà à monter sur ses grands chevaux. Des centaines de raisons. Et pourtant . . ._

_- Personne ne m'appelle Severus._

_Les jumeaux n'eurent pas à se concerter pour aborder la même expression. Potter était passé au-delà du masque et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Scorpius ne serait pas seul. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Oui mon fils avait été jusqu'à faire ami-ami avec Malfoy junior avant même de se retrouver dans la même maison que lui.

Je me souviens vaguement de ses premières lettres me racontant les premiers jours à Poudlard avec ses nouveaux amis, la complicité qui s'était installée entre ses compagnons de dortoir. Et j'admets avoir été heureux d'apprendre que mon fils s'intégrait si bien dans sa nouvelle école.

C'est la hantise de tout parent de voir ses enfants mal s'intégrer ou être rejetés par un groupe dans lequel ils allaient forcément passer plusieurs années.

C'est une autre forme d'appréhension qui s'insinua en moi lorsque mon fils me fit son plus beau sourire en me disant d'une voix emplie de joie qu'il allait le dire immédiatement à Scorpius.

- Tu t'es fait avoir.

La voix de James me sortit de ma rêverie et je lui souris avant de feindre une attitude profondément blessé.

- Comment mon fils, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang ose me faire un tel affront à moi son père ! Utiliser des moyens aussi fourbes pour convaincre ma pauvre âme innocente à accepter la venue du fils de mon pire ennemi sous mon toit !

Lily pouffa tandis que mon fils ainé me donna un léger coup à l'épaule avant de serrer sa petite sœur contre son cœur.

Il me raconta rapidement les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard, détaillant avec soin les matchs de Quidditch dans lesquels sa prestation se trouvait au premier plan sous les yeux d'une Lily impressionnée lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter.

- Alors Potter il semblerait que tu as accepté la venue de mon fils dans ton humble demeure ?

Je me retourne en remarquant James qui s'est arrêté dans ses explications technique de « comment rattraper le souaffle avec une main et la tête en bas » et Lily qui tournait ses yeux vers les deux personnes qui nous faisait face.

Elles étaient presque identiques ; la même silhouette à deux échelles différentes, le même port de tête, la même pâleur, les mêmes cheveux. Mais Scorpius Malfoy avait les traits plus doux et ses yeux semblaient vouloir osciller entre le vert profond et le gris orage, un sourire imperceptible mais sincère ornait ses lèvres alors que celles de son père formaient un rictus mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

Nous ne nous étions que peu parlé depuis que nos fils avaient rejoint la même maison ; je n'ai jamais réussi à me rapprocher de Malfoy ; il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me poussait à le fuir, une impression me disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Je crois qu'une forme de respect poli s'est installé entre nous depuis son procès même si nous ne nous sommes que peu reparlé depuis ce jour là.

Lorsque je l'ai aperçu sur ce quai alors que nos enfants rentraient en première année, je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il était étrange de le voir avec un enfant parce que, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais été un père idéal, j'en avais bêtement conclut qu'il devait être quelqu'un de froid et distant. Mais je dois admettre qu'il m'a impressionné lorsqu'il est venu me voir à la fin de la première année de son fils pour proposer au mien de passer une partie de ses vacances d'été dans son manoir.

Ce n'était plus le Draco Malfoy que j'avais connu, c'était simplement un père désirant faire plaisir à son fils et ce jour-là je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me sentir touché par cet homme qui enterrait si profondément la hache de guerre pour le bien-être de son fils.

Je m'imaginais Malfoy dans beaucoup de rôles mais surement pas dans celui du père attentif et aimant, même s'il ne le montre pas, ses gestes et décisions parlent pour lui.

Depuis que nos fils sont entrés à Poudlard nous nous croisons sur le quai de temps à autre, nous saluant souvent, parlant parfois. Jamais longtemps, mais une sorte d'accord tacite nous a lié le jour ou nos fils sont partis bien malheureux de la voie 9 ¾ en apprenant qu'ils ne pourraient se voir d'ici la rentrée.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy, mon fils me corrompt à petit feux.

Son sourire s'agrandit d'un micro centimètre tandis qu'il répliquait de sa voix si particulière.

- Dis plutôt que tu tombes dans les pièges des Serpentards à chaque fois qu'il y en a un qui se présente.

- Il faut croire que j'y ai pris goût.

Je crois avoir souris peut-être plus sincèrement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je suis trop honnête, Snape me le répète à longueur de journée, mais pour une fois j'aurais voulu moi aussi aborder le sourire moqueur made in Malfoy.

Il faut croire que la bonne fortune ne me portait pas dans son cœur à cette époque – ou peut être étais-je trop aveugle pour voir les signes qu'elle mettait sur ma route.

Alors que nous continuions notre discussion, nous mettant d'accord – pour la première fois de notre vie – sur les dates de la venue de Scorpius, Albus revint avec deux autres de ses camarades dont j'avais souvent entendu parler mais que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

Les deux garçons se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ; tous deux étaient grands, mais ils ne possédaient pas cette incertitude dans leurs gestes, cette hésitation adolescente face à un corps qui grandit trop vite. Au contraire il y avait une grâce presque féline dans leurs gestes. Ils posèrent leur regard bleu électrique sur moi et je fus surpris de n'y voir ni crainte, ni haine, ni adoration que je percevais dans beaucoup de regards d'adolescents. Les deux paires d'yeux me regardaient simplement avec une curiosité polie, comme s'ils avaient devant eux le père de n'importe lequel de leurs amis.

Je vis Albus s'avancer vers moi pour nous présenter, à Lily et à moi ses camarades.

- Papa voici Arwed et Gabriel Nott-Zabini.

Dans un même geste ils inclinèrent leur tête rendant la scène légèrement irréelle. Si les jumeaux Weasley m'avaient habitué à Poudlard à leur numéro de gémellité, les deux frères qui se tenaient devant moi semblaient posséder un lien bien plus fort encore.

- Ravis de faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter.

- Content de vous revoir Mr Malfoy.

Et moi, comme à mon habitude j'ai dis la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête.

- Je ne savais pas que Nott avait une Sœur.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bon voila pour la fin du premier chapitre.

Comme je pars demain au ski le deuxième n'arrivera pas d'ici deux semaines au moins – je deviens plus réaliste face à mes capacités.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Bonne journée à vous.

**B**o**o**Z


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, salut,**

**.**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic.

.

Je vais faire court parce que je veux poster ce matin, sinon j'aurais pas le temps de le faire avant demain.

.

Bonne lecture.

.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

.

**Paring** : Hary/Draco

.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites.

.

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

**.**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**Le démon roux**

_Je ne savais pas que Nott avait une sœur._

Les jumeaux me regardèrent avec un air poli mais leurs yeux pétillaient légèrement. Je vis Albus baisser la tête les joues légèrement rougies tandis que James lui donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule. Et je sus avoir dit une bêtise à cet instant. J'étais auror bon sang, je savais bien que Nott était fils unique.

- Théo n'as pas de sœur, Potter.

Mon regard s'attarda sur la moue moqueuse de mon ancien ennemi. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu plus de vingt ans en arrière en le voyant me toiser de la sorte, mais aujourd'hui son air était moins méprisant, plus joueur avec une étincelle nouvelle que je ne parvenais pas à définir.

- Ça m'est sortit de l'esprit. Mais j'ignorais que Zabini …

Je ne pu continuer ma phrase. Une voix grave et profonde m'interrompit.

- Ah Draco ! je les cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure, Théo m'a lâché en voyant Granger et je me suis retrouvé à les chercher partout TOUT SEUL ! ! !

J'ai trésauté imperceptiblement au son de cette voix grave et puissante – décidément mes capacités d'auror avaient décidé de me laisser en plan aujourd'hui.

Aux cotés de Malfoy venait d'arriver Blaise Zabini et ce dernier était entrain de me dévisager longuement.

Bien que je ne lui ai jamais prêté grande attention lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, je le reconnu immédiatement. Le même regard à la fois cynique et moqueur, le même sourire presque cruel qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Snape, et la même allure presque féline mais indéniablement prédatrice.

J'eus un sursaut de surprise lorsque je vis les deux jumeaux s'élancer vers lui en l'interpelant par un « _Daddy !_ » et même si beaucoup de personnes pensent que j'ai parfois du mal à voir ce qui est sous mon nez, cette fois-ci mon cerveau a réagit immédiatement.

Zabini aussi n'avait pas de sœur.

Le regard goguenard de Malfoy me fit clairement comprendre qu'il se foutait de moi et de mon air incrédule, ce même regard, des années en arrière j'aurais voulu le lui faire avaler, mais pour la première fois je vis dans ce regard un amusement amicale, presque complice et je me suis traité de con de ne pas avoir remarqué ça à Poudlard, parce que lorsqu'il venait se moquer de moi à cette époque Malfoy avait déjà cette putain d'étincelle qui était tout sauf belliqueuse et que je rejetais à chacune de nos joutes.

Je me repris cependant assez rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur les regards que nous avions pu nous échanger, alors que mon fils, ayant vu le regard de Malfoy père semblait vouloir se cacher six pieds sous terre et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Je devais me rattraper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'ai fait alors ce qui me semblait le plus naturel à faire en cette circonstance, j'ai tendu la main au serpent.

- Zabini content de te voir.

La je dois admettre que le sourire de Malfoy s'est effacé rapidement de sa jolie petite gueule, j'en aurais presque souris si je n'avais pas vu ce même sourire réapparaitre à l'identique sur les lèvres de mon fils. Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'Albus avait viré Serpentard _à ce point-là._

Zabini m'a sourit avant de me serrer la main et de regarder Malfoy, un air moqueur peint sur le visage.

J'ai continué à le fixer intensément, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le détailler. Me demandant comment il avait pu passer la corde au cou du plus taciturne des Serpentards.

- Attention Potter, Théo a plutôt l'air gentil mais c'est un sorcier des plus redoutables, je serais toi j'arrêterai de loucher sur son mari de cette manière.

Cela suffit à me faire sortir de ma contemplation.

Zabini quant à lui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Alors Potter, on fricotte avec les Serpentards ? *

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, le ton était railleur sans être teinté de méchanceté ou de méfiance comme l'était souvent celui d'enfants de Mangemorts ayant participés à la guerre ; il me fallut moins de temps cette fois pour me souvenir que Zabini et Nott étaient restés neutres, traité souvent de lâches par les deux camps. Moi j'avais trouvé leur position des plus courageuses, parce que c'était facile de se rallier à un camp ou à un autre, nombreux facteurs vous incitent à prendre une décision qui n'est pas véritablement la vôtre, mais choisir sa propre voie vous oblige à assumer la totale responsabilité de vos actes et cela est peut être le plus difficile dans un contexte d'après guerre.

Sortant de mes pensées, je vis du coin de l'œil nos enfants à tous trois qui s'étaient rassemblés non loin de nous, nous jetant de temps à autre des regards amusés et interrogatifs, attendant, comme fébriles, ma réponse.

- J'essaye de mieux noyer le poisson Zabini.

- C'est vrai tu y a même introduit une fouine.

L'ancien Serpentard me fit un large sourire que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui retourner. Si la guerre m'avais bien fait comprendre une chose c'est que les Serpentards sont les êtres les plus complexes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Je me souviens m'être rendu compte que cette phrase, loin d'être anodine était une main tendue vers moi. J'avais eu presque trente ans pour m'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j'avais accepté la première demande d'amitié d'un Serpentard, j'avais vu ou cela m'avait conduit.

Ce jour-là je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur. Et puis avouons le, l'allusion était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Je crois me souvenir qu'il y avait déjà des fouines chez les Serpentards Zabini.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que le mien se fit plus incertain et que j'entendais presque les enfants retenir leur souffle. J'avais osé et je me préparais mentalement à recevoir le courroux d'un Malfoy insulté. Mais il se contenta simplement de rétorquer.

- -Et tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point c'est pratique.

Je me souviens de son clin d'œil que j'aurais qualifié de canaille s'il n'était pas venu de Malfoy.

Je me souviens que par la suite les enfants ont entrainés Lily pour lui présenter leurs camarades alors que je m'étonnais de voir James – un Griffondor pur et dur – trainer avec des Serpentards.

Et moi je continuais à parler avec ces deux anciens de la maison de Salazar comme si nous étions bons amis depuis des années.

Dumbledore ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison en professant que l'entrée d'Albus chez les verts et argents était le début d'une nouvelle entente entre les maisons. Ou peut être que si. Qui peut se targuer de connaitre les pensées de cet homme ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous continuâmes à évoquer nos souvenirs, Zabini évitant soigneusement, avec la virtuosité d'un diplomate aguerrit, ceux trop cruels nous rappelant nos conduites parfois extrêmes – on peut rire de tout mais pas avec tout le monde et nous sentions malgré tout peser sur nous les fantômes de la sixième année.

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione, accompagnés d'un Théodore Nott que je n'aurais jamais reconnu, que notre discussion pris fin.

Je fus surpris de les voir arriver ensemble, mais n'en dit rien.

Plus tard, Hermione m'expliquât que Théodore était l'un des lanceurs de sorts les plus doués de sa génération et qu'elle avait eut recours à lui pour briser le sort qui empêchait l'un de ses patients de guérir correctement.

Je me suis alors souvenu qu'à une époque Ron s'énervait souvent contre un certain Théo qui travaillait avec sa femme, mais que j'étais tellement préoccupé par la venue de Lily que je n'y avais pas prêté attention.

L'arrivé du couple Weasley mit fin à notre entrevue. Nous décidâmes avec Draco que Scorpius viendrai pour la dernière semaine de juillet et j'en profitais pour inviter les jumeaux Nott-Zabini par la même occasion.

Lorsque je montai dans la voiture qui nous ramènerait chez nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé cet après midi. Je laissai un sourire de bien-être orner mes lèvres. Je me sentais étrangement bien, comme si renouer avec les Serpentards m'avait comblé d'une certaine manière, comme s'ils m'avaient manqués, comme s'IL m'avait manqué.

A ce moment-là, je ne me suis pas attardé sur ces pensées plus qu'il ne le faut, mais je crois que si je l'avais fait, j'aurais réagit peut être un peu plus tôt. Et peut-être que je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

***

Nous sommes le 21 juillet, un vendredi.

Il faisait chaud, plus chaud que d'habitude en tout cas puisque je me souviens qu'Albus portait pour la première fois de l'été un sweet-shirt à manches courtes, lui qui est habituellement si frileux.

Lily était partie passer une semaine chez sa cousine Rose pour laisser la maison « entre les mains des hommes » comme se plaisait à dire Ginny qui elle partait le soir même pour un dernier stage d'entrainement avant d'être officiellement en vacances.

Louis était encore à la maison ; il ne devait partir qu'à la fin du week-end c'est pourquoi depuis ce matin, les trois garçons préparaient avec maladresse les tentes dans lesquelles ils avaient prévus de camper les deux nuits à venir.

- Tu crois qu'un Malfoy acceptera de dormir dans une tente ?

Ginny se tenait derrière moi et observait avec amusement notre plus jeune fils s'appliquer à apporter les cousins dans les tons vert et argent dans la tente qu'il avait réservé pour ses invités. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Harry tu sais, j'aimerai que tu profite de cette semaine pour réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout simplement parce que tu es butté. Pense aux enfants, ils sont à un âge ou le bonheur de leurs parents compte beaucoup.

J'ai marmonné des paroles incompréhensibles pendant qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ma joue avant de monter préparer ses affaires. Depuis quelques temps nos disputes étaient devenues de plus en plus fréquentes et les mots comme « sauver notre couple », « devoir », « bonheur familial » revenaient sans-cesse.

Aujourd'hui j'avoue avoir mis du temps à comprendre et je suis désolé d'avoir fait subir cela à Ginny, mais j'admets qu'elle ne m'a pas facilité la tâche.

- Papa, je crois avoir entendu du bruit dans le salon, c'est peut être eux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà mes deux fils et Louis courraient vers le salon.

J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les moyens employés par les sorciers pour se déplacer, aussi j'ai toujours secrètement jalousé les personnes qui arrivaient en toutes circonstances à atterrir sur leurs deux jambes, alors en entrant dans mon salon ce vendredi de juillet, j'ai trouvé une raison de plus à mettre dans ma liste des raisons qui me poussaient à détester Malfoy.

Scorpius était déjà entouré par les enfants et me salua poliment en me voyant arriver. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que son père pénètre à son tour dans mon salon.

J'en suis resté stupéfait pendant un moment.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu une personne atterrir avec autant de grâce au sortir d'une cheminée, ou seulement Snape et Remus si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Il se tenait là, pareil au gymnaste ayant exécuté un saut périlleux, droit et fier et bien sûr ce petit sourire en coin que j'aurais voulu lui faire ravaler à ce moment. Je l'ai dévisagé un long moment, notant inconsciemment qu'il semblait en meilleur forme que la dernière fois, le contemplant sans aucune retenue, cherchant à m'approprier le moindre de ses traits. Malfoy venait chez moi, je faisais entrer sur mon terrain un ennemi, mon instinct d'auror me poussait à le détailler à retenir chaque courbe de son visage à fouiller pour trouver ses points faibles. Je dévisageais Malfoy par instinct, la seule chose que j'ignorais à ce moment, que je me refusais inconsciemment de voir, c'est que l'élan qui me poussait à le dévisager à cet instant n'avait rien de professionnel.

- Malfoy.

- Potter.

- Nott. Zabini.

J'eu un sursaut en voyant débarquer les deux anciens Serpentards. Zabini avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres et Nott avec cet air de réflexion qui le caractérise. J'aperçus à peine les jumeaux que déjà ils étaient entrainés dehors par mes enfants ayant à peine le temps de me crier un « Bonjour Monsieur Potter ».

Je souris aux nouveaux arrivants.

Etrangement, je me sentais plus à l'aise avec le couple qu'avec Malfoy ; lui et moi avions une histoire particulière enveloppée de haine et de jalousie et malgré cela nous nous étions sauvés l'un l'autre à plusieurs reprises. Cela forge des liens étranges entre les êtres, des liens à mi-chemin entre rancune et reconnaissance, et je dois admettre que depuis cette rencontre sur le quai 9 ¾ c'est la partie reconnaissance de notre lien qui prenait le pas sur l'autre.

- Vous prendrez bien un café ?

Zabini me sourit d'avantage, et j'en vins à me demander s'il ne se foutait pas de ma gueule.

- Avec plaisir Potter. Je te remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir invité les jumeaux.

La voix de Nott avait quelque chose de très mélodieux et apaisant et je fus surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Son mari hocha la tête, et son regard se fit plus sérieux, me montrant à quel point il était heureux que ses enfants viennent passer leurs vacances avec les miens. Je leur souris à mon tour, me tournant vers Malfoy pour connaitre son opinion.

- J'ai un peu de temps devant moi.

Typiquement Malfoyen comme réponse, avec un ton qui dit clairement « Je veux bien vous faire grâce de ma présence », mais dont le sourire contredisait les dires.

Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Draco Malfoy faire de l'autodérision !

Nott et Zabini échangèrent un regard complice tandis que le sourire de Malfoy devint un brin moqueur et que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

- Suivez-moi alors.

Et je les ai conduit jusqu'à la cuisine dont une des portes donnait directement sur la terrasse du jardin ou les enfants avaient installées leurs tentes.

Ginny s'y trouvait avec Lily, James et les jumeaux, leur préparant un plateau emplit de boissons, gâteaux et autres bonbons. J'entrais alors que les enfants partaient en courant vers le jardin, un sort de protection entourant le plateau, Nott, Zabini et Malfoy à ma suite.

- Zabini, Théo.

Les deux hommes la saluèrent à son tour et je fus réellement surpris lorsque je l'entendis appeler Nott par son prénom, mais c'est surtout lorsqu'arriva Malfoy que sa réaction m'étonna ; son sourire joyeux devint calculateur et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur que je ne leur connaissais pas. Son ton resta calme et amical cependant.

- Malfoy, ça faisait longtemps.

- En effet Weasley, en effet.

- C'est Potter maintenant.

- Que veux tu les bonnes habitudes sont difficiles à perdre.

Je voyais le désastre arriver si je laissais Ginny et Malfoy continuer leur discussion.

Qui sait ce que ma femme pouvait s'imaginer à cet instant.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Malfoy, Nott et Zabini venaient déposer leurs fils, elle n'avait cessé de me le reprocher. Me traitant d'idiot fini et d'aveugle.

C'était devenu notre sujet de dispute préféré.

Elle n'admettait pas mon comportement, m'haranguant sans cesse que je devais ouvrir les yeux pour voir toute la mauvaise foi cachée dans ces actes et ces paroles.

Tout ça parce qu'un jour j'ai eu le malheur de lui avouer que j'avais eu le béguin pour Malfoy lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux sur le même campus sorcier à la suite de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

- Installez-vous dehors, je vous apporte le café.

Mon ton laissait peut être transparaitre mon inquiétude mais personne ne releva. Nott seulement en passant devant moi me dévisagea avec insistance avant de me sourire d'une manière tout à fait Serpentardesque et de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la petite table en fer blanc autour de laquelle Malfoy, Zabini et Ginny étaient déjà installés.

M'afférant autour de la cafetière, baquette magique en main, je ne pus assister à la scène qui se déroulait dehors. Ce fut James qui me la raconta bien des années plus tard, m'avouant avoir trouvé étrange les regards conspirateurs qu'échangeait sa mère avec cet attroupement de Serpentards.

Aujourd'hui je remercie James de ne rien avoir dit à l'époque. Comme me l'avait dit Ginny j'étais aveugle et malgré tous ses efforts, je mis un long moment à retrouver la vue.

_à suivre_

*************************************

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui viennent lire cette fic, ceux qui laissent des reviews et ceux qui la mettent dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes, ça me touche beaucoup.

Désolé aussi pour ne pas avoir répondu aux review, je le ferai sans tarder.

Merci encore et bonne journée à vous.

BooZ


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut Salut !**

Pas de chapitre d'Un P'Tit Coin d'Paradis, mais avant de m'enfermer à double tour pour réviser mes examens je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 du Diable avait les Yeux Verts.

Merci encore à Lily de corriger mes textes et de supporter sans se plaindre mes angoisses et incertitudes.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

B**oo**Z

.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

.

**Paring** : Hary/Draco

.

**Warning**: Cette fic est classée **M** c'est parce qu'elle comportera des scènes très explicites.

.

C'est aussi un **slash**. C'est à dire **des relations amoureuses entre hommes**.

.

**Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**Traverser l'Achéron et revenir**

**.**

De ce café pris avec mon ancien ennemi, je ne garde que peu de traces.

Seules les bribes de nos conversations et le souvenir de quelques regards me reviennent.

Ginny nous avait rapidement quitté pour aller finir de préparer son départ, me laissant seul, entouré d'une tribu de Serpentards qui semblaient se gausser sans cesse de la moindre de mes paroles, les rires de nos enfants en arrière plan étaient comme le rire d'un public devant une comédie dans laquelle j'avais, semble-t-il, le rôle du pigeon.

C'était peut-être le cas.

Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte encore.

Peut être que les plans machiavéliques que l'univers me réservait étaient déjà en action, mais je ne saurais dire si ce qui arriva par la suite n'était qu'une série de coïncidences ou bien faisait partie des manigances de mon entourage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette après-midi me permit de confirmer l'impression que j'avais eut des Verts et Argents quelques semaines auparavant.

Malfoy partit en premier, embrassant son fils avant de nous quitter, un air grave peint sur son visage, et encore une fois je m'émerveillais de voir à quel point ce gamin parvenait à faire naître tant de tendresse dans les yeux ombrageux de son père.

Nott et Zabini restèrent encore un peu, et j'appris à connaitre un peu plus ces deux hommes qui allaient jouer un rôle déterminant dans mon futur proche. Ils se complétaient parfaitement l'un l'autre et j'enviais déjà leur entente quasi fusionnelle.

De tous les Serpentards, ce sont peut être les plus secrets et les plus intriguant que je connaisse. Et bien des fois j'ai inconsciemment remercié une divinité quelconque de les avoir rendus neutres dans cette guerre. Si Voldemort avait eut à ses côtés le géni de Nott et l'intelligence de Zabini nous n'aurions pas fait long feu, encore aurait-il fallut que Voldemort prenne en considération les capacités de deux adolescents, ce qui m'aurait étonné, mais sait-on jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je découvris, et j'appris à découvrir par la suite, deux hommes remarquables aux enfants tout aussi marquants.

D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est à cause d'eux, ou grâce à eux aujourd'hui encore je ne parviens pas à me décider, que tout a commencé.

*

*

*

- Maman est partie ?

Les enfants avaient fini de monter et d'aménager les tentes et se trouvaient à présent avec moi dans la cuisine, m'aidant à mettre la table pour le diner.

J'ai affirmé le départ de Ginny d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner à la préparation du repas.

Je dois dire que cela m'effrayait un peu de me retrouver seul face à ces six adolescents.

S'il n'avait s'agit que de Louis et mes deux fils, j'aurais été plus serein, mais la présence des camarades Serpentards d'Albus m'impressionnait, même si je ne l'aurais jamais avoué. Il y avait là un non sens trop tangible qui ne pouvait être laissé de côté. Que mon fils appartienne à l'ancienne maison de Snape, cela je m'y étais fais, ou plutôt je n'en avais pas réellement pris conscience, mais la venue de ses camarades rendait cette appartenance réelle, palpable, concrète, et je dois avouer que j'étais légèrement mal à l'aise. ..

J'essayais de paraitre le plus décontracté possible pendant que je préparais la salade, mais je sentais sur moi le regard singulier des trois Serpentards et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de l'opinion qu'ils se faisaient peu à peu de moi.

- Vous voulez de l'aide Monsieur Potter ?

Je remarquais que tous les autres étaient assis à la grande table qui se trouvait dans le salon et discutaient joyeusement avec le portrait de Dumbledore.

Je remerciais mentalement mon ancien directeur de venir à ma rescousse avant de me tourner vers deux yeux bleus électriques qui me dévisageaient avec curiosité.

- Eh bien, si tu pouvais apporter la salade sur la table, ce serait gentil. Et on pourra commencer à manger.

- Bien.

Et sans un mot de plus l'un des jumeaux emporta le saladier vers la grande table avant de s'asseoir entre mon fils et son frère, commençant une discussion animée avec ce dernier et l'ancien directeur.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de m'élancer à sa suite, les sept pizzas préparées par Ginny flottant derrière moi.

Lorsque j'arrivai, les yeux de James brillaient d'une gourmandise mal contenue qui n'était pas sans me rappeler l'éclat des yeux de Ron face à un plat préparé par sa mère. Et je me mis à sourire en pensant à ce caractère Weasleyien que je retrouvais en mon fils.

Autour de moi les conversations allaient bon train, grâce notamment à Dumbledore, et je me décrispai légèrement en prenant place à mon tour entre Louis et Scorpius.

- Bon appétit tout le monde.

Ma voix était enjouée, peut être un peu trop, mais personne ne releva. Ou tout du moins, personne ne le remarqua ouvertement.

Les yeux de l'ancien directeur pétillèrent lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers moi comme pour m'encourager avant cette bataille que j'allais devoir mener contre la jeunesse poudlarienne. Avant de se tourner vers mon plus jeune fils.

- Rabe **(1)**, passe nous présenter tes amis demain, cela fait longtemps que Severus n'a pas vu le jeune Malfoy et il sera plus que ravis de faire la connaissance des enfants de Théodore et Blaise, même s'il dit le contraire.

Au clin d'œil du vieil homme Albus répondit par un simple sourire. Nos invités Serpentards quant à eux, regardèrent, avec une stupéfaction retenue, le vieil homme sortir de la toile suspendue près de la table, puis ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait été interpelée.

- Je croyais que tout le monde t'appelait Al, Severus.

À ces mots je faillis recracher le jus de citrouille que j'avais commencé à boire durant la discussion.

Avais-je bien entendu ?

Malfoy venait-il d'appelé le plus jeune de mes fils par son deuxième prénom ? Et quelle était cette tonalité vibrante qu'avait prit sa voix ? Un peu plus froide, presque menaçante, presque . . . jalouse ? ! !

Non ça ne pouvait être ça ! C'est le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort qui m'a fait entendre cette intonation. J'étais trop occupé à essayer de ne pas m'étouffer et j'avais mal entendu les subtilités propres à la voix des Malfoy. C'était ça. C'était surement ça. C'était forcément ça !

Sur le moment, mes pensées s'étaient enchainées sans que je puisse avoir sur elles le moindre contrôle. J'en étais arrivé à « Ô mon dieu je dois appeler Hermione ! » lorsque la voix d'un des jumeaux me fit sortir de ma torpeur post-traumatique (étouffement ou choc je ne saurais le dire aujourd'hui encore).

- Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Rabe ?

- Il ne va pas l'appeler Albus ou Al ou Severus abrutit tu imagines la conversation ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- Oui mais tu t'exprime mal !

- Arwed, parles moi sur un autre ton !

- Si Messire Gabriel le désire.

L'un des jumeaux, celui qui était venu m'aider dans la cuisine, Arwed si j'avais bien suivi s'inclina comiquement devant son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires à peine retenus de James et Louis.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que pendant cet échange mon fils n'avait pas quitté des yeux le jeune Malfoy qui le regardait avec une colère mêlée d'indignation. Le genre de regard que l'on qualifierait aisément de boudeur s'il n'était pas lancé par un des membres de la sacro-sainte famille Malfoy-qui-n'a-pas-le-temps-de-s'amuser-à-de-tels-enfantillages-non-mais-oh !

Je me décidais à intervenir en expliquant que mon fils passait beaucoup de temps avec les deux directeurs dont il tirait ses prénoms et que pour plus de facilité les deux directeurs avaient décidés de lui trouver un surnom, mais Al fut plus rapide que moi et délaissant le regard pâle de son ami se tourna vers les jumeaux :

- Parce qu'à ce qu'il parait c'est l'animal qui me correspond le mieux.

…

Je dois admettre que je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela. Et à ce que je pouvais voir, James et Louis ne comprenaient pas également, alors que les Serpentards se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et reprirent leurs conversations là où elles s'étaient interrompues.

Si en général, les personnes qui posaient la question, avaient omis le fait que les deux toiles représentaient les hommes en hommage desquels le plus jeune des Potter avait été nommé, les Serpentards étaient passés au delà de cette question plutôt stupide pour aller directement à ce qui importait.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

La voix de Louis sembla faire reprendre au temps Griffondorien son cours normal et je lui répondis tout en découpant d'un coup de baguette les pizzas qui s'alignaient désormais sur toute la longueur de la table :

- Rabe signifie Corbeau en allemand. C'est Dumbledore qui a proposé ce surnom.

- Et Snape à renchérit en haranguant qu'aucun nom ne conviendrait mieux aux vues de la coupe de cheveux plus qu'improbable de mon frère.

Louis éclata d'un rire léger et insouciant tandis que les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu qui ressemblait tellement à celui que Fred et Georges avaient l'habitude d'échanger avant de préparer un mauvais coup que j'en eus des frissons. Décidant de passer outre – j'étais l'adulte bon sang, je n'allais pas trembler de peur face à des gamins ! – je décidai de commencer à servir la salade, en invitant les enfants à choisir eux même leur part de pizza.

Je fus un peu déçu de voir que ni les jumeaux, ni le jeune Malfoy n'étaient intrigués par ce plat typiquement moldu mais je décidai de ne pas le relever. Peut-être qu'après tout je connaissais bien mal les Serpentards pour pouvoir les juger et les mettre tous dans le même panier. Il y avait eut une guerre certes, nous avions du choisir – ou ne pas choisir un camp –, prendre les voies que nous considérions comme étant les meilleurs, ou tout simplement suivre la voie qui nous était imposée.

Parfois je me rendais même compte que trop d'entre nous s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, celle de ne pas pouvoir choisir, de suivre un mouvement sans réellement le vouloir, le désirer, le …

- On peut aller dans les tentes ?

La voix de mon benjamin me fit sursauter (décidément l'heure de la retraite approche mon pauvre Harry), et je m'apprêtais à lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de manger avant de voir que les plats sur la tables avaient été vidés, tout comme leurs assiettes. Seule la mienne débordait encore de salade broussailleuse et aussi verte que les yeux d'Albus.

Je leur souris distraitement avant d'hocher la tête, leur donnant la permission de partir s'amuser. Surpris de la rapidité du dîner, j'en conclus que cela n'avais pas dû trop mal se passer et que j'avais survécu à un repas majoritairement Serpentard.

Je finis de manger en silence. Appréciant pleinement les rires qui fusaient du jardin. Encore une fois je m'étonnais de voir que James et Louis, des Griffondors pure souche, pouvaient s'amuser avec des enfants issus de la maison de Salazar. J'allais commencer à ranger lorsqu'une voix stoppa mes gestes.

- Vous savez, nous ne sommes ni froids, ni calculateurs, ni vils et méchants. On peut considérer les Serpentards comme des personnes plus secrètes que calculatrices si vous voulez mon avis.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée mes yeux croisèrent un regard bleu turquoise. Mais celui-ci était légèrement différent du précédent et je sus à qui j'avais affaire sans trop me creuser la tête.

- Je suppose que tu le sais mieux que moi Gabriel.

Je souris devant son air légèrement surpris avant de continuer.

- J'ai passé une partie de ma scolarité avec les jumeaux Weasley, je sais distinguer une personne d'une autre.

Il me sourit à son tour et je vis pour la première fois certains des traits de Nott se dessiner dans le sourire du jeune métisse qui se tenait devant moi. Si les jumeaux avaient hérités de la grâce et de l'allure générale de Zabini, leur voix ainsi que ce sourire doux et calculateur était une marque brevetée Théodore Nott. Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions. Le jeune Serpentard se tenait devant moi, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

- Tu désires quelque chose ?

Je crus l'entendre murmurer quelque chose comme « sourire et Scorpius » mais il secoua légèrement la tête avant de répondre :

- Je suis venu vous aider à débarrasser. On a commencé une partie de Diagonopoly **(2)** mais j'étais à deux doigts de ruiner tout le monde alors j'ai préféré me retirer.

Je souris un instant face à ces paroles dignes d'un Serpentard.

Puis me souvenant de sa requête je lui désignai la table en lui disant qu'il pouvait m'aider à débarrasser la table s'il voulait.

- Cela fera deux bras en plus.

- Vous n'aimez pas utiliser la magie pour les taches quotidiennes.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- J'imagine que non.

Je souris à nouveau mais il du s'apercevoir que mon sourire n'était pas sincère puisqu'il enchaina :

- Le père de Scorpius aussi n'aime pas l'utiliser lorsqu'il peut s'en passer. Trop de mauvais souvenirs je crois. Parfois on croit avoir fait trop de mal.

Il continua d'empiler assiettes que je lui tendais, ses gestes étaient presque mécaniques. Et moi, moi j'étais abasourdit par ses paroles.

La réaction de Malfoy m'intrigua, mais moins que les paroles du jeune Nott-Zabini, et je commençai à m'interroger sur ces étranges Serpentards qui logeraient chez moi pendant une semaine. Ne me souvenant pas avoir été aussi sérieux à leur âge, malgré Voldemort, malgré mon enfance, malgré tout ce qui me faisait déjà tendre vers la guerre.

- Avoir des parents qui ont connus la guerre aide à prendre conscience de la gravité de la vie.

Je me suis contenté d'hocher la tête. Sans chercher à savoir comment il avait pu lire si facilement en moi.

_Potter, votre visage est un livre ouvert, je n'ai nullement besoin de Legilimencie pour savoir à quoi vous pensez._

Je crois que malgré mes années de travail au sein du bureau des Aurors je ne suis toujours pas parvenu à bien camoufler mes émotions.

Je souris en me rappelant les paroles de Snape.

Nous finîmes de débarrasser la table et Gabriel me suivit dans la cuisine prenant le torchon qui servait à essuyer la vaisselle tandis que je commençais à faire couler l'eau sur les couverts sales.

- Tu as surement raison, mais cela doit aussi vous servir à voir la versatilité de celle-ci.

Il tourna son regard vers moi semblant réfléchir à cette idée.

- Peut être. C'est ce que mes parents ne cessent de nous répéter, mais cela n'est pas toujours évident d'être insouciant. On ne nous l'apprend pas, on ne voit pas l'insouciance. Vous avez eu vos propres blessures à soigner après la guerre et vous ne saviez pas ce que cela voulait dire, à cette époque, 'être chez les Serpentards'. Personne ne le sait vraiment.

Son ton était étrangement triste, comme si l'opinion que les sorciers avaient des Serpentards le touchait au plus haut point. Mais sa voix redevint rapidement grave et uniforme.

- Oh je ne dis pas que les Serpentards ont été persécutés ouvertement. Je dis simplement que malgré la guerre, malgré les vingt années qui sont passées, les préjugés restent les mêmes. Nous sommes les mauvais de l'histoire, des fils de Mangemorts, et si nous ne le sommes pas, ils trouvent bien un parent qui a combattu pour Voldemort dans l'arbre généalogique. Les gens ne cherchent pas à aller au delà des apparences, nous n'avons même pas le bénéfice du doute.

_NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE ! _

- Mais, si nous semblons si odieux, si vils et sournois, c'est avant tout pour se protéger, même si c'est une partie intégrante de notre caractère, c'est avant tout un moyen d'auto-défense. Nous sommes si mal vus par la majorité de la population que nous devons nous débrouiller par nos propres moyens.

_Pas Serpentard ! Pas Serpentard ! _

_­_

Cette scène était, et l'est toujours, quelque peu surréaliste. Je me retrouvais à faire la vaiselle avec un gamin d'à peine treize ans, le fils de Nott et de Zabini de surcroit, qui me donnait un cours de ce que j'appellerais plus tard 'Mœurs et coutumes Serpentardesques'.

Je ne disais rien, écoutant, buvant ses paroles, cherchant en un premier lieu à mieux comprendre les personnes qui entouraient désormais mon fils, mais aussi à saisir la vision qu'avaient les verts et argents sur le monde.

- Vous seriez étonné d'apprendre qui sont réellement les Serpentards, Monsieur Potter. Il se peut même que vous en soyez agréablement surpris, encore faut-il vouloir outrepasser les faux-semblants et ne plus voir cette maison comme celle qui a vu naître Voldemort et d'autres mages noirs.

Je me souviens avoir croisé son regard à ce moment là et ses yeux semblaient étrangement pâles, presque blancs. Et j'eus la vision d'un homme aux traits aigus et à la figure simiesque qui me souriait d'un air conspirateur. L'instant d'après, je vis Gabriel sortir de la cuisine et poursuivre son chemin vers le jardin où les bougies s'étaient allumées d'elles même et entouraient les tentes d'où sortaient des bruits de rires et d'éclats de voix.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à là de ce que voulait dire être à Serpentard, d'appartenir à cette maison que j'avais rejeté d'emblé dès ma première année.

Je pensais que c'était une maison comme une autre et le fait qu'Albus appartienne à celle-ci m'avait conforté dans cette illusion. Je connaissais mon fils, l'enfant effrayé à l'idée de sa répartition ; je connaissais mon fils qui rentrait pendant les vacances. Je connaissais mon fils.

Je connaissais ce fils qui se montrait à moi, celui qui avait un peu changé, mais pas tant que ça.

Je connaissais Albus Severus Potter, mon fils, celui qui avait les même yeux que moi soi disant, celui dont les cheveux étaient aussi sombres et aussi broussailleux que les miens, celui qui riait, et qui se plaisait à parler au ciel ou aux vagues. Je connaissais le fils que j'avais élevé, que j'avais vu grandir, que j'avais vu s'épanouir dans la maison des verts et argents. Mais je devais admettre que je ne connaissais pas le Serpentard qui se dissimulait derrière ses traits ; et à mon grand désarroi, je m'aperçus ce jour là que je ne connaissais pas mon fils pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connaissais pas les Serpentards en général.

Cette idée me fut confirmée plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque ayant vu James et Louis rejoindre leur tente, j'allai vérifier que les enfants ne risquaient rien. En faisant attention à ne pas les réveiller j'avais intercepté une conversation qui acheva d'affirmer que moi, Harry Potter, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, des miséreux, des opprimés et des elfes de maison à mes heures perdues, j'avais encore des préjugés vis-à-vis de la maison qu'avait dirigé Severus Snape.

- Au fait Scorpius, comment va ta mère ?

- Bien, elle est partie en Afrique du Sud, une fois le divorce signé. Je la rejoins dans deux semaines.

- Et ton père ?

- Oh il dit qu'il est occupé mais je n'y crois pas trop. Je pense plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte en pensant qu'il allait rester seul à la maison à se morfondre. Parfois je trouve qu'il s'inquiète trop pour moi.

- Oh 'Pius ! Arrêtes de râler ! Tu seras comme lui lorsque tu auras des enfants !

- Sev' je ne t'ai pas sonné.

- Tu dois avouer qu'il a raison Scorpius. Tu es déjà un vrai papa gâteau lorsqu'il s'agit de Mirzam, alors imagines lorsque tu auras un enfant.

- Fichez-moi la paix un peu. J'aimerai juste qu'il profite lui aussi de ses vacances. Il n'en a pas pris depuis des lustres alors …

Je suis parti à ce moment là, ne voulant pas profaner d'avantage leur intimité. De plus, mes pensées s'emmêlaient tellement à ce moment là, que je ne faisais nullement attention à ce qui m'entourait.

D'un geste mécanique j'ai jeté un sort d'alerte sur les deux tentes qui me préviendrait si quelque chose de grave arrivait durant la nuit et je suis parti vers la maison. Il devait être deux heures du matin passé mais je savais que je ne pourrais m'endormir avant d'avoir réglé ce problème.

Je pris un parchemin et écrivis rapidement une lettre que je tendis à Vynt, remerciant le sorcier qui avait choisi un animal nocturne pour transporter le courrier. Mon hibou hulula de joie à l'idée d'un voyage aussi long – que voulez vous j'ai toujours eut l'habitude d'attirer à moi les êtres étranges – et partit après m'avoir gentiment mordillé le doigt.

Je pus enfin aller me coucher, extrêmement fier de mon idée. Une idée digne d'Hermione !

Il ne pouvait qu'accepter d'après la conversation que j'avais entendue. J'étais d'ailleurs étrangement heureux, ne sachant pas à quoi je le devais. Surement le fait qu'il était la personne la plus à même à me faire comprendre les Serpentards et donc mon fils. Et s'il pouvait, en plus de cela, passer un peu de temps avec son fils alors tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et pas un seul instant je n'ai pensé que j'étais bêtement heureux de le revoir. De mieux le comprendre ou de passer du temps avec lui.

Pas un seul instant.

Ou peut être juste avant de m'endormir.

Je ne sais plus.

Après tout j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre.

Pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il accepte ma proposition.

* * *

**(1)** Rabe veut dire Corbeau en allemand.

**(2)** Diagonopoly : jeu emprunté à Snape's Nightie dans son merveilleux « Salvage what you can » si vous ne l'avez pas lu LISEZ LE c'est un chef d'œuvre, d'ailleur Eltiogo en a fait une traduction très belle alors profitez en !

* * *

Alors alors alors ? ? ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

En tout cas je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favoris et tout simplement ceux qui me lisent tout court.

Merci à vous et à bientôt

B**oo**z


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde.

Alors, comme prévu, je ne poste pas de nouveau chapitre – Mais ne partez pas ! – parce que –même si beaucoup en doutent – je révise mes partiels ! Oui oui oui.

Mais bon entre deux lectures du grand Meaulnes et une tentative de lecture de Lucien Leuwen eh bien j'ai pensé à _ça_.

Alors remerciez Camilou parce que cet interlude c'est une spéciale cas'dédie pour elle, qui demandait des **_passages sensuels_** !

**Vous êtes prévenues !**

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent, qui ont lu et qui liront cette fic et je vous promets que d'ici la deuxième semaine de juillet vous aurez la suite tant attendue.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot qui me font toujours pousser des cris de pigeons enroués (ou de poule atteinte de la grippe porcine selon les cas).

D'ici là, je vous bisoute, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bises

BooZ

* * *

Peu de personnes le savent, mais durant ces vacances, Scorpius Malfoy découvrit la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, la sensation la plus pure et la plus exquise. Et bien sur ce fût Severus qui l'initia à ce nouveau plaisir.

0*0*0*0

Ils étaient dans la cuisine de la demeure Potter. Acculés l'un contre l'autre au pan de travail leurs yeux un peu flous tournés vers les mains de Severus qui s'amusait avec ce qu'il aimait appeler sa deuxième baguette magique.

Scorpius n'avais, au départ, pas compris l'utilité d'un surnom pareil. Selon lui il fallait appeler un chat un chat, et donner un sobriquet pareil à cette chose-là était pour lui le summum du ridicule, mais parce qu'il s'agissait de Severus il avait décidé de passer outre ses préjugés.

Depuis, le jeune blond avait remercié la Providence, Merlin, Morgane et Agrippa de lui avoir fait découvrir cela. Après avoir gouté une première fois à ce liquide blanchâtre au gout si particulier, il en était devenu aussi dépendant que Severus et désormais il en réclamait encore et encore à son ami, devenant tel le junkie harcelant son dealer au plus grand amusement de leur entourage. Il suivait Severus partout, car il était le seul capable de lui fournir le précieux liquide dont il était si avide.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'était Albus Severus qui avait pris en main les rênes, au grand désarroi du jeune blond.

- Sev' ne t'arrête pas ! gémit Scorpius. C'est trop bon.

Le jeune Malfoy eut l'impression d'entendre la voix de son père le réprimander :

_On ne dit pas c'est 'trop bon' Scorpius._

Mais elle se dissipa vite. On n'avait pas idée d'entendre la voix de son père dans un moment pareil.

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Albus Severus en interrompant son geste. Mais ça peut être encore meilleur.

Le regard bleu croisa celui du brun qui affichait sur son visage un sourire à la fois fière et tendre, et peut être autre chose encore.

- Ne t'arrête pas tu vas tout gâcher !

- Bien Monsieur, il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Le brun jeta un nouveau regard à son ami dont les yeux étaient emplis de désir et de convoitise avant de reprendre les mouvements de son bras sous l'œil brillant de son vis-à-vis.

Des gouttes de sueurs apparurent peu à peu sur leur front donnant à leurs lèvres une saveur salée qu'ils léchèrent presque inconsciemment, trop préoccupés par ce qui se passait plus bas pour vraiment s'en soucier.

Après quelques mouvements plus rapides de Severus, Scorpius émit un faible cri.

- Ô Dieux Scorpius, c'est dur !

- C'est meilleur ainsi.

Le brun lui lança un sourire sadique sachant à quel point son ami était à sa merci en cet instant.

Alors, rapidement, il se pencha en avant pour pouvoir goutter au liquide pâle qui se trouvait au bout de ses doigts.

- Mmmmm …

- Severus !

Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement frustré tout en tendant désespérément les doigts vers son ami. Mais ce dernier, ne se laissant pas attendrie, engloutit d'un seul coup le contenant du précieux liquide.

- SEVERUS !

Cette fois la voix de Scorpius n'avait plus rien de frustré. Ses yeux, plus brillants encore que tout à l'heure, luisaient d'une lueur presque surnaturelle, ses joues prirent une teinte plus foncée tandis que sa bouche se figeait dans un cri de stupeur.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde. L'instant d'après, il tendait la main vers les cheveux sombres de son ami pour mieux rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Potter, tu refais cela encore une fois je te jure que plus personne ne pourra admirer ta jolie petite gueule.

Le dit Potter lui fit un sourire espiègle tout en se léchant la mince goutte blanchâtre qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Scorpius allait répliquer lorsque des voix se firent entendre derrière eux.

- Vous y êtes encore !

Gabriel Nott-Zabini venait d'entrer avec son frère dans la cuisine des Potter et regardait d'un air moqueur le couple qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, enchaina son jumeau, vous savez bien que les blancs doivent être montés en neige COMPACTE pour que ce soit bien fait, vous, vous ne laissez jamais la pâte durcir comme il faut. Comment pouvez-vous manger cette espèce de chose gluante et répugnante !

Gabriel approuva d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'Albus les regardait en souriant.

- Pffff vous n'y connaissez rien de toute façon.

Et à ces mots tous les quatre se mirent à rire des étranges habitudes alimentaires d'Albus et de la facilité avec laquelle il entrainait Scorpius dans son sillage.

* * *

Et voila !

Je dois reconnaitre que je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup là !

J'espère que ça vous à plu.

Je sais c'est court mais c'est bon parce que 'plus c'est court plus c'est bon'.

Comment ça ce n'est pas ce qu'ont dit ! Rien à faire !

Mon histoire d'abord !

Bon avant de devenir plus lamentable encore je vous souhaite à tous (Comment ça il n'y a que des filles qui lisent cette fic ! que nenni moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! et non je ne cherche pas à me convaincre !) une bonne nuit –parce que Mamie Booz se couche tôt en période d'examens.

Bonne nuit donc.

**B**o**O**z


End file.
